Faded Photo
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: On a sad and lonesome Mothers' Day, Jason is again heartbroken. Left only with the company of Freddy and a brief visit from Renata, he doesn't get much sympathy. What does he have now? Well, there is one photo. One faded photo in a cracked frame that brings back an old memory...


**Author Notes:** Just a one shot on Jason on Mothers' Day. He must be so heartbroken on this day. But he's got Freddy, right? Yeah, I'm sure he would be so comforting to have around.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'A Nightmare of Elm Street' and 'Friday the 13th' belong to New Line. Renata, who Guardian of the Afterlife, is my character I made up and will appear in a few of the stories involving these guys. Oh and Greg belongs to me too, I guess.

**Rating:** T because undead killers aren't child appropriate.

* * *

**Faded Photo**

Mothers' Day. A day for the women. They put their bodies through hell to give birth. They gave up their time and sleep to nurse their babies. They watched as their precious children grew up. This day was the day to give back to them. Breakfast in bed or a picnic at the park with the family. Kids made cards with glitter and macaroni while fathers bought necklaces or earrings. This day was filled with love and compassion for the mothers of the world.

How Freddy and Jason loathed it.

Freddy never really liked it. He never knew his mother though she probably never would have celebrated it anyway. He figured she would find something wrong with the holiday in the eyes of her Lord. Katherine went crazy each year. She'd make an inedible breakfast in bed, a huge card with scribbles and glitter and demanded to go the Mothers' Day barbeque at the park. Loretta would always fuss over the presents, saying each day was Mothers' Day to her. They only thing that made him feel better was thinking of the mothers of the children he took away. It would always make him smile.

This day just brought heartbreak for Jason's non-beating heart. His mother had single-handedly raised him and had given him everything. He always tried hard to give her back what she deserved though he knew it would never be enough. This woman had died for him. No amount of breakfasts in beds or macaroni cards would ever make up for that. He vowed he would avenge her. His mother. His role model. His entire world.

Renata, the Guardian Angel of Redemption, had come and told them the Living World was celebrating the day. Freddy had made a snarky comment about not caring while Jason had dropped his head in remorse. She had told them to remember to thank their mothers' for bringing them into the world, which just got another rude reply from Freddy. The Guardian ignored him, focusing on Jason who looked miserable.

"Jason, your mother loved you very much, and though both of you are Lost Souls, you must remember that." She had said harmoniously.

"What about me?" Freddy demanded.

"I would not want to risk another cynical remark," was her response.

Renata set her feet on the ground lifted Jason's chin. A numb, pleasant feeling washed through him. She knew it would last long but she wanted to take his mind of his sorrows. She had seen a lot of ache and anguish while being a Guardian of the Afterlife but Jason was different. He yearned for this mother badly. Renata was a compassionate being and she believed that no one, no matter what horrendous crimes they had committed, should feel the pain he does.

"Freddy will stay with you," Renata assured.

"The hell I will!" Freddy objected.

He received a wicked glare from the angel that made him rethink that statement.

So here the two were, in Jason's Crystal Lake dreamscape. Freddy stopped finding this place interesting after the first thirteen times he'd seen it. Now, it was tedious and dreary. It cheered Jason up so that would keep Renata off his back. At least, he thought it would make him feel better. He couldn't really tell. Jason sat on his favourite chair, gripping his machete tightly while staring at a photo in a frame. Freddy wanted to know what the photo was but he didn't want wanted to set Jason off. He wasn't in the mood for a fight to the death.

Cautiously, Freddy got up and moved over to Jason, who didn't notice him at first. It was when Freddy reached out to the photo that he looked up. Jason jumped up and raised his machete. While doing this, the photo frame fell to the ground. Freddy caught it just in time. Jason, who still had machete in the air, held his other hand out, demanding for it back.

But Freddy was still focused on the photo. The frame was old and chipped and the glass had several cracks in it. The photo inside was in black and white. It was faded and washed out but he could still make it out. The picture was of Pamela and Jason, standing in front of the Camp Crystal Lake entrance. They were both wearing the camp shirts but Pamela had an apron over hers. She also had her arm wrapped tightly around Jason's shoulder, who was grinning cheerfully. He couldn't really tell but Freddy thought it looked sunny in the photo. Or maybe it was just them, looking warm and happy.

A hand was placed over his and tugged the photo away. Freddy looked up and noticed Jason had dropped his weapon. He was using both of his hands to hold the photo close to his face. They were shaking. Freddy couldn't believe it; Jason was trembling. He began to make quiet choking sounds, almost like he was crying. Freddy felt awkward. He didn't know what to say.

As he was about to open his mouth, Jason picked up his knife and walked out the door. Freddy followed, curious. Jason never really left his cabin, unless he was dreaming about his memories. Of course. That's what he was doing. He was looking for the memory. They walked up to the entrance. Freddy noticed that as they got closer, the sky got lighter. The leaves on the trees turned a healthy green and the air became warmer. Cries and giggles filled the air. The two walked through the entrance and turned around.

They watched as little Jason and Pamela walked up to the entrance. Freddy could see a lot clearer and noticed how young Jason was. He only looked six or seven. He was jumping up and down while Pamela held his hand, laughing.

"Jason, stop jumping, you're starting to hurt my arm," she scolded lightly.

"Sorry, mommy," he giggled.

"Hey, Pammy, Jason! How are you?" a man called, standing a few feet to the side.

"Hello, Greg. We're fine," Pamela answered.

"Hi, Greg!" Jason cried as the man walked up to them.

"Hey, kiddo," Greg smiled and took his cap of, putting it on Jason's swollen head.

"So how many kids are we expecting this year?" Pamela asked.

Greg shrugged. "Dunno, a little less than usually I think," he replied.

"Oh okay, so we won't be as busy? Good," she sighed, "I want to spent more time with Jason this summer."

"Hey, why don't I take your picture?" he offered.

Pamela looked down a Jason. "Would you like that, honey?"

Jason nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes!" he agreed.

"Okay, step back a bit and get in place while I go get the camera," he ran off, "Sue! Get the camera out for me, will ya?"

After the camera was set up, Pamela wrapped her arm around Jason. "Take off the hat for a second," she pulled the hat off his head. "We want to see your beautiful face,"

"Okay, smile you two!" Greg told them.

They both stood still and smiled at the camera. The blinding flash went off. "Done!"

"Well, I've gotta head back to the administration," Greg said, packing up the camera. "See you a lunch?"

"Actually, Jason and were going to go down to the lake to have a picnic," Pamela responded.

"Have fun with that." Greg started to head back to the cabins. "Oh, you can keep the hat, Jase. See you guys later!"

"'Bye, Greg!" Jason waved as he left.

"Do you want to help me make lunch for the picnic?" Pamela offered.

"Sure!" Jason grinned.

Pamela took his hand. "Let's go."

The two walked off, hand in hand, pulling the rest of the memory with them. The sun was gone and so were the sounds. Now, it was silent and dark. The trees were still. Nothing bright lasted long here. No matter how strong the vision, it was always sucked into the gloomy, black void of the dead campsite.

Freddy peered over at Jason. His head was lowered as he stood there. Freddy didn't know what to say. He didn't want to risk saying anything that would end with him having a machete stabbed through him.

Finally he spoke up. "At least you Mother loved you," Jason's head snapped up and Freddy continued. "I mean, heh, you had someone to raise you. You were lucky."

Jason's head tilted to the side as he thought about that. Freddy was right, wasn't he? He was rather lucky. Unlike Freddy, he had someone who loved him to raise him. She looked past his surface and loved him for who he was not what he looked like. But that's why he missed her so very much. It was only her in the world that cared for him. Of course, Freddy was trying to be considerate which was really hard for him.

"I mean, what with that face, you're lucky to have anymore to love you!" Freddy snickered, unable to help it.

Though his consideration only went so far. Another thing they had in common. Sometimes they tried too hard to be nice to each other which would result in war. At least they had a away to forget their pain. Just for a little while

So the silence of the dreamscape was then broken by Freddy shouting a string of obscenities while Jason chased him with his machete.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
